Many existing electric motors, such as gimbal motors, often use Hall-effect component to detect operation positions. Such gimbal motors are unable to determine the operation positions upon a power loss. Thus, after a power loss and before a power recovery for operation, the electric motors may have to go through an initialization process to determine the operation position. The existing electric motors may often be configured with mechanical limit mechanisms. During the initialization process, the electric motors may use the limiting positions of the mechanical limit mechanisms as references to determine an operation position.
During the initialization process, to avoid mistakenly using other obstacles for the limiting positions, the electric motors may be configured with two mechanical limit mechanisms at two limiting positions and may set a middle point between the two limiting positions as an initial operation position. During the initialization process, the electric motors may have to rotate in two directions to determine the two limiting positions. Obviously, the initialization time of the electric motors may then be extended, and the response speed of the gimbals may be reduced. Thus, the user experience may be degraded.